Eye of the Beholder
by Forever Entitled
Summary: He was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. And now he's a bloody captive. Pirate!Antonio x Lovino!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! Finally able to upload some sort of chapter fic thing, blagh. I totally hope you enjoy it, and as I said in the summary, this rating may change, so if you're 12.9, please do not get hooked. I will destroy your innocence in less than two weeks.**_

**Happy reading!**

**- Forever Entitled **

* * *

Beauty was an essence. A fluke.

It didn't make you feel perfect. It didn't bring boat loads of suitors begging on their very knees at even the slightest sight of you ╾ it brought envy. It brought _lust_.

You wouldn't rule the world with magnificence over a simply pretty visage. You became a bitter shell of a person; the boiling anger rising and rising within, it nearly clawing at your insides until finally you would need to bite your own tongue to refrain from screaming.

Not that it mattered. After so long in an infinite spiral of struggles and pain, a face will begin to perfect certain ways in remaining utterly emotionless. A masked porcelain statue come to life, leaving no trace of the hatred that hissed underneath.

He was a flower amongst a colony of putrid smelling weeds, trapped until that final drop of perfection flushed from such a young face. Such a young, _innocent_ face with a nose already turned up at the very sight of the world.

But Lovino needed his beauty. He utilised it to its very limit, body and all, to keep himself alive in the dreary shithole of a place wrongly named _Dama del Rey. _The so called "King's Lady" was just a poor port-town that was none too rarely raided or sacked by a bunch of low life scum that would ride in on some ship, pillage, rape, and then steal anything they saw fit for their tastes before setting off once more. They were usually pirates, and the townspeople have become quite accustomed to their tyranies. A system of stashing much-needed food had been set up for rationing when they do end up showing their filthy faces.

It was absolutely disgusting to Lovino ╾ no, _Spain_ was absolutely disgusting to Lovino.

But that was his slum-filled life, or more commonly known as his hell on earth, population: 1 bitter, seventeen year old boy.

Lovino buried his hands deep into the torn pockets of his trousers, honey-stained eyes finally coming back into focus on his ugly reality. He hadn't realized that during his self-wallowing, he had come to find himself briskly strolling down the docks of the shipping area. Which, come to think of it, wasn't exactly the most ideal place to be when it was nearly sunset.

Drunk, quite angry men always seemed to be staggering their way here in order to fight, scream, and complain about the minimum wages they were paid for loading the cargo and such onto the merchant ships, which was still more than Lovino made in about a week. He didn't understand people ╾ they always needed something more. It was always _more_.

All Lovino could pray for was enough. These idiots made him so god damn angry. Anyone who complained made him irritated, but he supposed that was sort of hypocritical, wasn't it?

He sighed; a long, drawn out breath that just about summed up his entire life with the end result being complete exhaustion. Lovino was so tired. He was so utterly _tired_.

_SLAM!_

Lovino nearly jumped out of his boots when he heard a loud crack, his fatigue induced, blood-shot eyes widening in surprise once the scene unfolded itself right in front of him.

He hadn't been paying the least bit of attention, but not even 30 feet away were a few of the usual drunks; screaming, obviously intoxicated, and cursing as always. Though, now that Lovino began watching more closely, he realized that amongst those annoying idiots were far too many faces he didn't recognize at all. Which, in such a close-nit, small town, was unnaturally unsettling. And as he began squinting, attempting to analyze the group in front of him, did he truly understand that each and every one of those mysterious men were in possession of some sort of weapon. And each and every one of those familiar faces were filled with terror.

He felt his stomach drop.

"_Pirates,_" Lovino hardly whispered, feeling the disgusting taste of the word linger in his mouth for a moment as he began to slowly force himself to take silent steps backwards. It wouldn't be the best idea to anger any of these filthy low-lifes, and knowing his temper, having a run-in would be the last straw that caused him to snap. And Lovino heard what these guys did to people they didn't appreciate too much.

Bless their pained souls.

It was all Lovino could do to not just turn around and start running, eyes frozen on where one of the townsmen was lying motionless, almost looking as if he had been used to shatter one of the cargo crates, splinters of wood surrounding the area being enough confirmation in itself. He didn't feel like stopping to ask either, because these guys didn't look like they were in the friendliest of moods.

_Just keep backing up, _he kept telling himself. _Don't attract any attention, one step after another╾_

"_Hola, preciosa_," came a smooth purr behind him, immediately causing Lovino to stop retreating as a shudder of anger shook down his spine. He had been amongst the Spanish enough to know a term of endearment when he heard one. "Now where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Oh, and how Lovino wanted to spin around and send a drop kick right to this ugly sack of scum's face. But he contained himself, teeth grinding together as he continued to stare into the shadows the sun's slow disappearance was creating along the docks. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"I believe that's my business," Lovino eventually hissed under his breath, drawing out a short-lived silence from behind him. He could practically _feel _the man's eyes burning through his thin layer of garments. That disgusting piece of shit.

Though, as he had said, the silence was certainly short-lived.

The next thing the young male knew, there had been a slight change in position. He was no longer able to stare into the shadows where he could channel his anger ╾ oh, no. _Now_ Lovino was almost effortlessly forced to stare at the source of the fluent accent, nearly trapped in the surprisingly alluring glare.

"And I believe it's _my _business now," was the clipped voice, still as suave as ever and practically ushering him to listen. And how could Lovino not? There wasn't exactly a choice here ╾ a firm hand practically cutting off all circulation to his left arm, causing him to flinch. "See, I know a whore when I see one, _darling_, and what a pretty one at that."

Lovino practically had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting to the man's words, defiant eyes meeting sadistic. He managed to remain silent though, as hard as it was, jaw clicking as he watched the other's acidic, emerald orbs scan over his face just as his own did.

Sun-kissed skin, cleanly shaven, finely molded lips pressed into a thoughtful line with long chocolate hair pulled back with a messy ribbon. He was well-built with an admirable stature ╾ quite the opposite of Lovino's smaller, hardly nourished, slender figure. He walked with confidence, clothing resembling someone who knew that he was in charge. All in all, an above-usual handsome man. And that pissed Lovino off to no end.

"My, my, an _extremely _pretty one. If I may correct myself." The man nearly seemed giddy. "Oh, and that _body_! We're going to have so much fun!"

The bastard was practically cooing at him now, and not only did it bring up the unnaturally rebellious side of Lovino, but it made his hatred levels spike a bit more than usual. The man certainly _was_ attractive, and now even more so with saliva spattered across his face.

"_Sorry, _but we're closed for the night," Lovino growled, jerking his arm away from the pirate when he loosened up to angrily bring a hand up to his face to wipe away the completely unsanitary amount of Lovino's spit residing there. Which, in hindsight, probably wasn't his best decision.

Before Lovino could even think about his next move, there was a sharp blow to his cheek, nearly causing him to stumble backwards from sheer shock. Sure, he could take a hit, but that _hurt_. And given the few moments of Lovino's surprise, the other man took that as an advantage, storming him with a dangerous flare to those emerald eyes.

"You little brat!" the man snarled, hands lashing out to grab him once more; this time his grip becoming tighter, more aggressively locking onto the boy's body. "Hasn't anyone taught you _respect_?"

And man, the rebellion drained out of Lovino faster than the color from his face, because the way this man was glaring at him, the absolute viciousness to his eyes ╾ it was positively terrifying. "Leave me alone!" Lovino managed beside a stammer, not even wasting any energy on trying to escape the tight grasp. He was trapped until willfully released.

He cursed the very day he grew up with this small stature!

On the contrary, the man certainly enjoyed having absolute power, squeezing the life right out of Lovino as one hand traveled north, snatching his chin and jerking it closer. "See, you're ill-mannered pest with a pretty face and a pretty body. Nothing more, nothing less," he sneered, acidic eyes nearly burning through the smaller's very being. "And do you know what I'm going to _do _to that pretty body of yours?"

Lovino didn't dare make a sound, swearing his heart stopped altogether.

The man's lips turned up into a dangerous smirk. "I'm going to make it _mine_."

* * *

**If you actually read this far, I absolutely adore you already. Thank you so much!**

**Okay, onto updating rules, I might only be able to add chapters every Saturday or so, sorry. I might be able to sneak a chapter on before that, and maybe a few reviews could motivate me along. **

**Until next time, lovelies~**

**- Forever Entitled**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, I just uploaded two different things in one night, ahhh. I need sleep. Sorry if there are any typos, I'll reread and recheck this in the morning with more of an author's eye.**

**Alright, enjoy the second chapter.**

**Sorry, the rating isn't going up just yet. /winks**

**- Forever Entitled**

* * *

"_Stop!_" Lovino cried desperately, limbs failing to meet his mind's commands to flee. It was physically impossible for him to move at this point, nearly trapped in the pirate's angry glare.

But all the man did was snicker in his face, head cocking to the side in a none too inconspicuous way of mentally ravishing the trembling body frozen in front of him. Lovino held back a gag of disgust ╾ it was typical, how funny.

"Aw, don't worry, pet," he crooned, the grip on his chin loosening ever so slightly so his thumb could graze over Lovino's jaw. "I'm a merciful man. I'm sure we can come to an agreement.." Lovino's body went rigid as soon as he felt the hand on his arm begin to travel down to snatch his wrist, his mind not on the same page as his appendages before it was moving again, trailing even farther south before wrapping around to take a firm grip of his╾_oh._

Lovino squeaked, eyes practically bulging out of his head, the action only earning him an amused chuckle. Which, frankly, caused his blood to boil.

The bastard was acting as if he was actually a toy to be played with.

"_Son of a bitch,_" Lovino hissed under his breath, eyes narrowing once more with enough anger to fuel enough rebellion to get him by. Though only to piss him off even more, all the pirate did was laugh again.

"Actually, it's going to be Boss to sluts like you," he grinned devilishly, pearly white teeth being put on display. "But I do suppose you should know the name of the man that's going to make you cry tonight, don't you?" Lovino's eye must have twitched. "It's Antonio, _querido_. Make sure you scream it right."

So, his name was Antonio.

Well, _Antonio _was just begging for Lovino to send a knee straight up into _Antonio's_ groin. And he made sure that it was a nice and strong blow, too, bent on making sure that the pirate wouldn't be fucking him or anyone for a long while. A good hit down there could bring any man to his knees in a matter of seconds ╾ the action has saved Lovino's life numerous times over.

"I wouldn't scream your name to save my life!" Lovino snarled, taking Antonio's sudden break in breath as an advantage and tearing himself away, leaving the man to double over, clutching his pained regions as his anger rose underneath the tanned skin. And this time, there was no hesitation.

Lovino took off running.

"That's it!" he could hardly hear behind him, hardly paying any attention to the other's words. "To think I was going to be easy on you! When I find you, I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk for a fucking year!"

He took a deep breath, fear clawing at his heart as he continued to dart down the practically black-covered docks, praying to God that he wouldn't ever have to worry about seeing another pirate again, hoping that the night would shield him from anyone and everything.

But then again, God never really _had_ showed any love for Lovino. And obviously, neither had anyone else.

Before the boy could even skid to a stop, he was slamming dead center into another body, immediately remembering that _oh yeah_, there was more than one fucking pirate to be worrying about around here! It felt like he had hit a brick wall as he collapsed backwards with a quiet groan of pain. And not to mention that Lovino had managed to hit his head on the hard, wooden boards of the dock, causing him to fall into a daze, his vision blurring a considerable amount among the darkness.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to come back into focus, blinking open only to find another unfamiliar face.

A blonde, in fact. Er, wait.

No, that couldn't be. Was that... _silver _hair? Silver hair and striking, scarlet eyes surrounded by damn near transparent eyelashes. Another fucking pirate ╾ only this one came across as even more crazed than the other.

Lovino felt his breathing catch.

"That hurt," he hummed cockily, those same eyes narrowing down at the shivering mess of a boy attempting to scramble backwards on his hands. Lovino didn't have time for another freak! He was still dealing with the first one for God's sake!

However, before he could even completely drag himself out of the way, there was a sharp strike to his chest, knocking the wind right out of his lungs from sheer surprise.

The new and maybe even more persistent issue had found it necessary to stomp his boot right onto Lovino's already frail body, digging the heel into his breast-plate without even a peep coming from him. He couldn't even manage to utter a cry of pain, unable to find the strength to suck in a sweet breath of air.

"I _said_, that hurt," Lovino heard the man repeat, hands struggling to find the boot and attempt to shove it off of him. And while he failed miserably, it seemed to please the other even more so than it did with Antonio. He felt as if his ribs were about ready to break before the boot suddenly disappeared, giving Lovino enough time to gasp out desperately for precious oxygen.

"Go on, make it more fun and try and run again," came the heavy accent, it obviously being some form of German. "I _dare _you."

Lovino hardly had enough energy to move now, and this guy was practically asking for a good game of hunting him down? Well he said fuck you to that, and decided, if he didn't make a noise, maybe he'd just leave him alone.

Which, again, wasn't his best choice.

After no less than 30 seconds of silence, Lovino felt another sharp pain to his abdomen, once again losing his priviledge to breathe. And it happened again, and again, and again until his eyes shut tight, wishing for it all to stop...

"Ah, Gilbert. I see you've met our new little friend," snickered an all too familiar voice, causing Lovino's body to run stone-cold as the kicking finally ceased. He didn't even need to look to know it was Antonio.

But maybe he had forgotten about their previous encounter?

"This pest an acquaintance of yours, captain?" the man apparently known as Gilbert questioned, his voice falling into a more respectful tone as Lovino felt him step away from his shivering figure. "I knew you were yelling, but at this little thing? Are you losing your special touch, sir?"

"More like a new toy," Antonio sighed dramatically, Lovino practically feeling the grin present on his face burning through him. "And no, Mr. Beilschmidt. I just underestimated him," he responded, though for some odd reason, there was no more anger in his voice whatsoever. Antonio was speaking to this Gilbert guy like he was more than just part of some crew ╾ more like a friend of some sort.

"He's pretty fiesty."

"Oh, ho, I might need some help taming this one."

"Ha, you haven't needed me in years! I only bashed him up a _little _bit ╾ nothing too bad!"

Lovino didn't know if he was trembling because of pure anger, the cool breeze, or out of pain now. But honestly, he couldn't have cared less. They were mocking him - chatting like this was a common subject for the two. And he couldn't do anything about it. Not a fucking thing. And the only reason he was still breathing was because he was _pretty_. Not because of his wits, his quick-thinking, or intelligence.

His _looks_.

All he could do was curl up into a ball and pull his knees to his chest, cringing at the slow pain it caused him. Lovino didn't dare open his eyes, make a sound, or try to move ╾ he just laid there, quietly awaiting whatever the scum had in mind for him.

"Get him up," he heard Antonio order, directing his demanding voice towards Gilbert with a proud tone. And of course Lovino felt Gilbert obey immediately, finding coarse hands grab him hastily by the arms, jerking him up as easily as possible. He was just dead weight now; no more drive to fight.

Lovino didn't even bother opening his eyes as Gilbert practically had to hold him up, feeling that this entire ordeal was a waste of everyone's time, and they should just slit his throat and move on already. They owe him at least one wish or last request, right?

"Aw, did big, bad Gil hurt you?" Antonio practically purred at him, causing Lovino to turn his head the other way, not wanting to feel the filthy bastard's breath on his face. He didn't do it out of disrespect, he didn't do it to make anyone angry ╾ it was a simple action of _this guy had some bad fucking breath._

And somehow, it earned a laugh out of Gilbert.

"You're going to have fun with this one."

* * *

**I love me some Gilbert, yum.**

**Anywho!**

**I hope you liked it so far, I'm tired as fuck right now, so woo. Good night and leave me a review, possibly, maybe, okay you don't have to?**

**- Forever Entitled **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyyy- I actually got it done early, omg-**

**But actually, sorry guys, but there's a reason for it. I will not be updating this Saturday because I'm going to visit my aunt in New Jersey this weekend, so my apologies!**

**But hey, I've got a quick little chapter that could probably (?) satisfy you until next Saturday. I would hope. ;3; **

**ENJOY!**

**- Forever Entitled**

* * *

"Hmpf," huffed Antonio, hand reaching out to retake Lovino's slender jaw in a firm grip, jerking his attention back to himself. "You're lucky you're _cute_."

_3..._

"You'd be dead by now if it weren't for that _pretty little face_. Oh, how I'd love to be the first to mark it!"

_2.._

"So, I suppose I could overlook your unruly disobedience. I'm feeling oddly gracious at the moment," Antonio damn near purred, Lovino immediately becoming aware of the presence of a hand smoothing down his side. "If, of course, I can get a taste of that _body _without too much trouble╾"

_1._

Lovino snapped.

"Fuck you," he hissed, eyes finally blinking open, only to focus in on the one face he could damn right say he loathed. "Do whatever the fuck you scum want, just do me a favor afterwards and _k__ill me_. I have no intentions of remaining your personal whore for the rest of my life!"

He could feel Gilbert's grip on him suddenly loosen ever so slightly, and only for the moment, but that became somewhat comforting in a sense. At least he had fazed someone with his poisonous tone, because Antonio seemed almost amused by his words. His entirely _serious _words.

"As you wish," he hummed, captivating eyes flickering above Lovino's head to narrow in on Gilbert. A quick little nod of his head followed suit.

The next thing Lovino knew, he was being pushed forward towards the pirate conquistador with a small noise of surprise, the man catching him swiftly before his face met chest. Antonio didn't hesitate at all to wrap his arms around him, emerald eyes reflecting the light enough to appear maniacal. Lovino didn't dare struggle this time.

"Now be a good little slut and keep your mouth shut, _si_?" he whispered down at him, his hands placed particularly on certain parts of the figure in front of him, giving him the feeling of a possession. "We don't want to attract too much attention ╾ people might talk."

Lovino stiffened immediately, body going ice cold and rigid as he was unwillingly held in an embrace, if you could even call it that. His nose scrunched up in distaste, not liking the fact that he was being pressed so close to something so utterly revolting.

"Who would want to talk about some disgusting ass pirate and his posse?" he stated, voice dry and disrespectful. Lovino didn't even give a shit anymore. He wanted to blink, count to 3, open his eyes and make all of this disappear. It just couldn't be happening to him! Someone else, _please__, _just let _his_ bad luck streak end already! What had he done that was so terrible that made his maker put him in this situation?

Antonio's grip tightened a considerable amount, causing a distorted gasp to tear from Lovino, his precious oxygen supply being curtly cut off yet again.

"I don't think you know how _easy _for me it would be to break you right now, pet," he cooed, muscular arms not giving the smaller body any sort of leeway. "Learn your place or I will _personally _teach it to you."

And without another word, Lovino suddenly couldn't feel the dock underneath his feet anymore. He was easily lifted up, being tossed over Antonio's shoulder without a care, eyes filling with fear as he stared down at the ground below. It was just beckoning for him to split his head open on.

Antonio let out a low chuckle as he felt Lovino's hands take a firm grip of his upper garments, pleased with the fact that his new little toy was appearing to be so good at the moment.

While on the contrary, all the thoughts running through Lovino's head at the moment involved Antonio's head mounted on a wall.

Gilbert strolled casually behind the two as they proceeded to walk, his menacing eyes darting everywhere around the night-covered docks before resting on Lovino. He was met with a stone-cold glare, hatred practically burning past the fiery, hazel orbs.

"Captain," he suddenly spoke, eyes never once leaving Lovino's as they continued along.

"¿_Si_?" came a disgustingly chipper response.

"Are you going to share this little prize, or is he going to be one of those selfish treats you keep all to yourself? I don't think I can keep my hands off of him." Gilbert paused to flash Lovino a toothy grin. "He's giving me such a spiteful look ╾ _oh, _it's giving me _chills_!"

Antonio laughed heartily, jostling the body strewn over his shoulder only to greatly irritate him. Lovino only clung closer, terrified of falling.

"Oh, my good friend. You know how I hate to share!"

He watched as Gilbert gave him a teasing wink. "Aye, sir. I know a great deal about it. But just this once, may I ask? This sexual tension doesn't just relieve itself, you know."

Lovino choked, dramatizing a gag all for Gilbert as his eyes narrowed once more. He wasn't a _cheap _whore, so they would both be in for a rude awakening come the time when this ordeal begins to play out.

They should watch where they shove their dicks, because Lovino wouldn't go down without a fight when it came to such a thing.

Though, Gilbert only seemed even more thoroughly amused by their prisoner's reaction, another coarse chuckle becoming confirmation enough.

Antonio finally sighed, acting as if this was the hardest decision of his life before he agreed. "Oh, fine," he huffed, Gilbert's eyes darkening cockily towards Lovino. But all before Antonio added, "But Gilbert, I do intend to personally put a bullet in your skull if anything worse than a good bruise befalls our new friend. _¿Comprende, mi amigo_?"

Gilbert's eyes only seemed to scan further along Lovino's face, a dangerous smirk proudly present on his face. "I read you loud and clear, captain."

"_Bueno ╾ _now aren't we all just such good friends!" Antonio laughed along with Gilbert, leaving Lovino entirely silent in this two-sided conversation.

He didn't think he had ever hated two people so quickly in his entire life.

And the rest of the trek down the docks was filled with the mock teasing and laughter from Antonio and Gilbert, causing Lovino to come down with a rather nasty headache. All he had to keep himself from kicking and screaming was his own thoughts, filled with the images of these filthy pirates dying in their sleep, a nice open gash to their throat being their final demise. Oh, and of course Lovino was the one to do such a godly deed.

He would forever praise himself it was actually do-able.

Lovino was then rudely shaken from his thoughts, blinking back into reality when he realized Gilbert was no longer behind them. He glanced around as best he could, squirming uncomfortably as Antonio's collarbone dug into his lower abdomen. But then, as if on cue, the German's coarse accent sounded out somewhere in front of him.

"Come on now boys! Captain ain't very patient at the moment ╾ he's got a new playmate!"

Lovino let out a loud hiss at the word, only earning an amused chuckle out of Antonio before a string of Spanish orders were passed around, finally resulting in a loud _THUMP _to echo in his ears. He nearly jumped from the sound if it weren't for the hands gripping his sides, terrified on what was happening around him. It was far too dark and he was turned from all of the action, so Lovino's senses were all tuned in on ten different things, and he couldn't decide which he should be fearful of.

However, they were soon moving once again, and it was until Lovino's eyes fell onto the narrow plank Antonio began walking up did he realize that they were boarding the buccaneer's ship.

He felt all of the color drain from his face as they parted from the sweet safety of the docks and began stomping up a completely breakable piece of wood, hardly keeping them from the depths of the murky water below. Lovino could barely take a breath until they were all finally aboard the ship, his body immediately going limp.

He felt like the water would actually be a nicer place to be in then here.

All that came next were the loud laughs, snorts, cackles, and overall irritating noises of drunken men, and Lovino decided that the best way to get through this without attempting murder, was to close his eyes and try and ignore everything. Little did he know that he was about to be shown off to just about every man aboard the deck.

"_Silencio_!" Antonio barked, the crew surrounding the three of them immediately listening, only proving just how respected the pirate truly was. "We have to introduce a new _friend_."

There was a few more slurred snickers before Lovino suddenly felt himself being shifted, easily being flipped over the side of Antonio's back (just like he had feared), and just barely covering his head with his arms before he hit the hard deck below. The boy's body practically doubled over on itself, back bent at an awkward angle and his knees nearly hitting him in the face. Nothing but a short cry of surprise left his lips, refusing to show any signs that the painful abuse was beginning to get to him. Which in fact, it certainly was.

He could already feel the numerous bruises on his abdomen beginning to form.

Lovino barely had the moxie to untangle himself, biting his tongue as he struggled to properly sit up. His eyes trailed from Antonio, to Gilbert, to the many unfamiliar faces of the crew, and then back to settle on Antonio again. "The fuck you all looking at?" he spat, earning a loud roar from the observing pirates to be passed around.

"Who the hell does he think he is!"

"Give'm to me, cap'n ╾ he won't be talking like that ever again!"

"The little bastard's got guts, I'll spill'em all over the fucking deck!"

And to think, those were the _nice _things being barked around.

* * *

**Hehe. Sorry for poop chapter, it's not Saturday. My mojo's all wizzed out.**

**Until next, next Saturday then, thank you for reading! I really do appreciate it! **

**- Forever Entitled **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooowwwza, this is a bit late guys, isn't it? I'm so so so sorry, but you know, life and everything. I just haven't had the time to just sit down and write! **

**Really the only reason I remembered this story was because of a dream I had like two days ago, so inspiration struck, and here's my 6 month late poop for you all to enjoy. o u o ;;; **

* * *

Lovino's eyes widened as he soon realized the mistake of speaking up around all these men, he having to drag himself backwards to get away from their approaching selves. His breathing hitched a notch as his back quickly came into contact with the large, wooden railings of the ship, signaling to him that there was absolutely nowhere to run at this point. On instinct, he brought his arms up to shield his face from the impending blows that he believed were about to befall upon him.

Surprisingly enough, all he heard was Antonio's conquering voice take over the entire mob of men.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" the Spanish captain laughed, "Isn't he just a doll?" Lovino scowled as he peeked through his limbs, finding the other standing right in front of his trembling, crumpled pile of a figure. All the men that had dared approach him were now all standing around in anticipation of their leader's words, their dangerous eyes now positioned justly on him. Obviously, Antonio was highly respected around here. They listened without a peep and didn't move until dismissed.

Nothing special, really ╾ a bunch of trained dogs if you asked him.

All he was in charge of were filthy swine with nothing better to do than to drink their livers away aboard a ship that does God knows what in God knows where. As Lovino's eyes trailed around, all he saw were large men with bad teeth and scraggly hair, littered with sea water and bathed in sweat. _Disgusting, _he thought as Antonio's voice faded into the background of his mind.

Now that he wasn't exactly the center of attention, he could focus more on thinking, and less on signing his own death certificate with his mouth. There was no god damn _way_ he was going to turn out like any of them. No way! Lovino's faith might have been faltering, but not to the point where he would lie down and give himself up. He was far too stubborn to do that! Maybe this wasn't so bad ╾ the thought of getting off the ship was giving him drive. Something that he hadn't had in a long while, and had needed for even longer.

While Lovino was mentally giving himself a scolding for folding so easily earlier, he hadn't realized that the group that was once around him was dispersing fairly quickly and returning to their duties aboard the ship. Though, as soon as Antonio squatted down to meet his eyes, Lovino was certainly paying attention again.

"You catch any of that, _cariño_?" he taunted, sultry eyes glazing over his face. "I'd be surprised if you did." Lovino merely snorted, signaling to him that _well duh_, of course he hadn't. Why would he ever pay attention to the stupid chattering of a blundering idiot? Antonio gave a low chuckle of amusement, catching his arm in a demanding hold. "Look here, boy ╾ we're going to go get more _acquainted_ in my quarters, and you're going to go without a fight, yes?"

Lovino felt his entire body stiffen with just that single touch, not moving an inch in the direction where Antonio would have liked him to be. "What happens if I don't?" he stated carefully, earning himself a poisonous smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see soon enough."

The Italian found himself uneasy with that answer, but he decided that saving his energy until they were all alone was a better option than struggling right off the bat. There were far too many people around that could possibly capture him yet again, even if by some magic he was able to slip out of Antonio's grasp. And then, with the thought of said captain's throat being slit wide open in the comfort of his own cabin hanging loosely in his mind, Lovino allowed himself to be hauled up to his feet. He was met with a look of pure pride, the pirate acting as if this was already a big step towards submission for him.

_As if._

Lovino jerked his attention away by turning his head altogether, staring desperately back towards the port-town he never thought he would call home, like someone would suddenly wake up and realize he was missing. That was a lost fantasy though, because he knew no one would. It was just one less mouth to feed ╾ they'd probably celebrate.

He ignored the looks he received from idle crew members as Antonio directed him across the deck towards his quarters, eyes now straining to see the dimming lights of _Dama Del Rey_. Even from here it looked like a complete shithole. Lovino sighed ╾ he hoped that he'd be able to see it again.

Believe it or not, but that was _his_ shithole.

Antonio tore him from his thoughts as he opened a door built into the southern end of the ship, flinging it open only to shove Lovino inside before him. The room was square with wooden walls and wooden floors, a porthole window doing nothing but allowing some of the moonlight to trickle in. It was laid out with simple, yet masterfully carved items that could quite all possibly be worth the equivalent of his own life. There was a large desk scattered with charts and maps pushed off towards the far right side of the cabin, a simple lantern upon it keeping the entire room dully lit. In the far left corner there was a large bed (the sheets strewn about without a care), and straight across from where Lovino was defensively positioned, there was a bookshelf. It was overflowing with novels and small treasures that had been carefully gathered over the years.

Lovino watched as Antonio casually rested against the door; arms crossed over his chest and one leg wrapped around the other. He was watching him with an intense look that almost seemed to _dare_ him to act up.

"So," the other began, eyeing the Italian with that stupid, alluring stare of his as he began backing up towards the wall opposite from the door. "I haven't exactly caught your name yet, doll-face."

"I don't think you need it," Lovino stated disrespectfully, his back meeting the wall now. Even with the entire room between them, it wasn't enough space. And now especially, because Antonio had decided to begin traipsing up to him, a dangerous flare to his nostrils.

"You sure about that?" he asked, almost growling the words as he slowly approached. "Because I think I _do_."

As the distance between them began to close, Lovino felt his heart skip a few beats. He began sliding across the wall, almost having to use it for support as he attempted to stay as far away from Antonio as the room would let him. Though eventually, he ended up cornered.

With a now less-confident voice, Lovino managed to say, "Well, I..╾I guess we all have different opinions, yes?" Antonio merely snorted, looking as if he were a predator stalking his prey.

"I suppose we've come to a disagreement then," he eventually hummed, it sarcastic and not at all correlating with the mood hanging limply in the room. "Well then, _Señor Mystery_, do you know how I deal with disagreements?" Antonio was upon him now, Lovino not having anywhere else to run. He didn't dare make a sound, merely casting a glance to the floor and letting it stay there.

With swift movements and a loud _thud_ did the Italian find a fist flying right beside his head, his breathing stopping altogether as he flinched away from it. Antonio was leaning close to his face now, his palm laying flat against the wall where the blow had been delivered. Lovino immediately got the gist of it.

"I'll repeat myself," Antonio started again, his voice hardly a whisper and his breath tickling his prisoner's cheek, "What is your _name_?"

This time, there was only a second's hesitation. "Lovino," he breathed, brow furrowing as he allowed his eyes to close. This was already a defeat to him, his hands trembling at his sides. Why couldn't he have just stayed strong? What _else_ could this guy do to him that hadn't been done already?

Antonio seemed pleased with himself though, for a cheerful smile was now plastered perfectly on his terribly attractive face. "Lovino," he repeated, almost tasting the name. It was spicy and alluring and it practically rolled off his tongue ╾ he felt that it suited the boy. "Now was that so hard?"

"_Yes_," Lovino snarled, eyes open, narrowed, and smoldering again. Just pure sight of the glare could quite possibly cause the ship to go up in flames ╾ Antonio along with it. However, like any other time he attempted to look threatening or even remotely dangerous, it was taken as a joke. The pirate actually had the balls to laugh ╾ _literally ╾ _right in his face.

He couldn't take it any longer.

With a hiss, Lovino found his fists clench, and without another thought of the consequences he was about to bring upon himself, he delivered a blow straight to Antonio's abdomen, making sure that he was halfway through a snicker so the air would be knocked right out of him. Taking it as a golden opportunity of escape, Lovino was already halfway through slipping out of the other's grasp, fighting tooth and nail to get out of that god forsaken corner. They couldn't possibly be that far off shore yet, so if he just throws himself over the edge of the ship as soon as he gets out on deck, he could make it! Unfortunately, Antonio wasn't down and gasping for breath on his knees like Lovino believed. In reality, he was right behind him ╾ moving faster and angrier after the Italian.

Well, _someone_ had learned from their previous mistakes.

Lovino had hardly made it to the middle of the room before he felt his feet fall out from underneath him, a yelp leaving his lips as he was pulled to the floor. Antonio had taken it upon himself to thwart all attempts of escape by tackling him to the ground, already flipping the thrashing boy onto his back.

"And here I thought sluts were supposed to be _easy ╾ _I guess you're just my new exception, _Lovino_!" he barked in sadistic laughter, all but pinning the Italian down as he straddled his hips. Lovino wasn't giving up just yet though, because he was already screaming bloody murder. It actually got to the point where Antonio had to wrap his hands around the other's neck to get him to listen, effectively cutting off his breathing as he slowly dug his fingers into the soft, tan skin. "You would be so much prettier if you just _shut your mouth _once in a while!"

Lovino squeaked as his hands clawed at Antonio's, face beginning to go red in all of his struggles to just _breathe_ again, but unfortunately, he wasn't done talking just yet. "Now, if you're quite done with all of your running, we can get down to business, yes?" He couldn't have answered even if he wanted to, hands beginning to go limp as his vision slowly began to darken. It wasn't until Lovino was on the brink of unconsciousness did Antonio release his throat and allow him to gasp out desperately for oxygen. He was sent into a fit of coughing, breath staggered and uneven for a good few minutes.

In those few minutes though did Lovino realize that unless he submitted himself to Antonio _willingly_, this would turn out a lot worse than it should. He felt his lip quiver as he tightly shut his eyes, biting back the feeling of nausea that was beginning to come over him. It couldn't be too bad, right? He made a living out of doing this sort of stuff ╾ he should have been _used_ to being used by now.

With his breathing back to normal and since he wasn't fighting anymore, Antonio must have taken that as a sign that he could do as he pleased now, pushing himself up and off of Lovino with a smug grin. In a sarcastic act of chivalry, the pirate even held his hand down to help the other up, knowing full well that he'd get what he desperately wanted now either way.

Lovino placed one of his hands in the other's, allowing himself to be pulled up and jerked into Antonio's chest, he not bothering to struggle any longer. "Don't worry, _cariño_, I'll make you feel just as good," was all that he remembered hearing before he blocked out everything but his own thoughts, eyes staring into nothing. There wasn't even the slightest drop of life in them anymore ╾ they were dead.

Just like him.

* * *

**Until the next time I update!**


End file.
